


Parental

by Miss_Lv



Series: Monster Destiel AUs [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dark, Dark Castiel, Dark Dean, Dean Has Sex With Monsters, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Obsessive Dean, Off screen Torture, Oviposition, Protective Dean, Purgatory AU, Threats of Violence, Violence, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: A teenage Dean is pulled into Purgatory but his father manages to get him back. Dean seems ok at first, returning the same as before but with a young boy named Castiel. Eventually, though the cracks begin to show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here is some evil Dean! Not too evil, just mama bear, willing to kill you all evil. You know. 
> 
> Mentions of past rape, forced pregnancy, incest, and graphic torture. 
> 
> Beware!

Dean’s honestly confused when he wakes up in a bed with a blanket over him. His immediate instinct is to be on guard and wary. He can’t feel any of his weapons on him; the knives he carries under his clothing are all gone. Castiel is curled up in his arms and he looks like he’s sleeping soundly but Dean can tell he’s wide-awake and very much alert by the way he holds himself stiff. Dean can smell a very faint scent of rot so he knows the other is there as well.

The bed turns out to be a cot that’s sitting in a worn out, over filled study room of some sort. It is packed with a clutter of books and files and as Dean’s gaze sweeps over it, he feels like it looks familiar in a way he can’t place immediately.

It becomes clear however when Dean’s father appears.

He looked haggard and like he needs a week worth of sleep but Dean knows it is his dad. He can just barely recognize him from his memories. The man behind his father is Bobby Singer, a sort of uncle to Dean. Slowly his mind places the pieces together and Dean knows where he is.

He’s in Bobby’s house, in his living room.

Dean is back.

He clutches Castiel closer and stares at his father for a moment, trying to decide what to do. How he should react, what was the expected reaction. He tries to remember this old life and what it was like, what the Dean of that time would say and do in such a situation.

“D-dad?” he tries out, going for meek and it works. His dad’s shoulders slump and he crosses the room to kneel by the cot, awkwardly hugging Dean who is laying down curled around Castiel still.

Castiel’s stiff body suggests he doesn’t like the closeness of the stranger but Dean squeezes him in comfort. It only lasts a few moments before his dad pulls back and cups his face.

“M’tired,” Dean slurs and his dad nods.

“Sleep then, you’re safe now Dean,” his dad assures him and Dean pretends to fall asleep. Years ago he imagines his dad would have noticed but now Dean can fool almost any monster, so his dad doesn’t even doubt he’s sleeping.

“He’s back,” he dad breathes and Bobby walks closer to them.

“He is. Let the boy sleep for now, we can sort this all out later.”

“But that boy,” John protests and Castiel remains curled in Dean’s arms, feigning his own sleep the entire time.

“We’ve run every test we can think of, a few we just made up, whoever he is, he’s a human kid,” Bobby replied and Dean takes the information carefully. Turning it around in his head while he immediately plans. In order to live he adapted and Dean was always thinking, always building ideas and working to develop strategies. His father sleeps on the couch across from them, Dean can feel him watching them most of the night until the man finally drifts off himself.

Once his father is sleeping deeply, Dean open’s his eyes.

He takes in the room again, eyes finding every weapon and useful hiding place in a quick pass. Castiel’s opens his eyes as well but is just watching Dean, looking content in a way that makes Dean smile. Castiel loves cuddling and Dean wishes they had more time for it. But surviving always came first. Now though, if they really are back, it will change everything. He leans down to rub their noses and then begins to whisper to Castiel. The softest of sounds that doesn’t carry, words only for the two of them.

Dean can see a book on sign language across the room on the table and he recalls Sam learning it before Dean was taken. It’s a perfect cover. Castiel is too young to be able to lie convincingly, John and Bobby will ferret the truth from him too quickly for the plan Dean is forming to work.

 

Come morning everyone wakes before them.

Bobby makes breakfast. Sam comes downstairs and hugs a sleeping Dean carefully before helping with the food. Their father wakes and sits up, going to shower quickly. Dean chooses then to wake, he yawns and shifts under the blanket and Castiel follows his lead. They sit up slowly and Sam comes running. Dean grins at him and hugs his brother tightly. Castiel moves to the side and watches curiously. He’s jealous of Sam but Dean has talked to him already, Castiel knows he must tolerate others touching Dean. They both have too. Bobby comes after Sam, making Dean stand up so he can roughly hug and slap his back.

“You ok boy?” He asks seriously and Dean wants to laugh in his face but he throws on a relieved but shaken grin before nodding his head. Trying to look as if he was ok while still having an edge of fear under it.

“Starving though, is that bacon?” he distracts and they all head to the kitchen. Dean pauses and holds out a hand for Castiel. The boy slips from the cot and takes his hand, following Dean meekly.

“Who’s this then?” Bobby asks, too casual, but Dean ignores it and put on a grin.

“Castiel is his name, met him in the woods.”

“Woods?”

“Yeah, I was here one minute and the next I was in a forest. Wandered around and found this guy on his own, curled up and crying. We teamed up.”

Bobby frowns but doesn’t comment. Sam eyes Castiel but then offers him a smile and a wave. When the food is being handed out Dean helps Castiel make a plate. He signs for a drink and Dean pretends to struggle before understanding.

“You know sign language?” Sam notices immediately and Castiel nods.

“Cas is mute,” Dean explains lightly, giving him a glass of water that Castiel smiles in thanks for.

“That book we looked at helped me a lot this last month, we managed to communicate roughly.”

“Month?” Sam frowns. “Dean you were only gone for six days!”

Dean blinked and then glanced a Bobby who raised a brow and nodded.

“No way, it was like four weeks at least. We ate fish from a creek and followed it down. I figured we’d hit a city or road eventually. I mean I stink to high heaven and do I look like I was only in the woods for six days?”

Dean’s clothing is worn down to almost nothing, re-stitched in many places, the colors are worn out from washing in the river. Dean can’t recall what he was wearing when he first arrived, but everything fits well enough and if anyone points out the wrong clothing he has a story about losing a shirt and finding another ready.

No one comments though, just frowns at his and Castiel’s clothing and they seem to understand they were in the woods longer than a handful of days.

His father arrives and distracts them all then. Dean rises from the table and accepts his dad’s hasty hug. The man embraced him roughly and then steps back, looking Dean over.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. I’m alright,” he assures his dad, smiling for him as the man nods. He accepts Dean’s introduction of Castiel and he shares a look with Bobby but neither say anything.

There is a shaky moment with the utensils. Castiel holds his fork all wrong but he watches the way Dean eats and after a moment corrects himself. But both the men notice the slip-up.

Afterward, Dean sits out on the porch while Sam and Castiel throw a ball around in the yard. Dean needs Castiel to come off as a child, as an innocent. The last thing he wants is his dad and Bobby thinking Castiel is dangerous.

Sam’s taken to Castiel right away, pleased to not be the youngest kid for once. Castiel is curious about Sam, they’ve never had anyone they can trust so it’s confusing for him. But it’s clear he likes having someone willing to play with him. Most of the things Dean’s made or carved for Castiel where little puzzles or games he had to use alone, Dean had to keep guard constantly.

Free time was rare.

But now he makes a note to play with Castiel more in the days that come and that leads him from the porch to join in the game, Castiel is smiling brightly in answer.

Dean strains to recall but he eventually remembers that Sam is fourteen. Dean himself had just turned eighteen. Castiel looks roughly ten or so, he’s a bit clumsy and a little too intent, but people with any sort of disability are expected to be odd. It's something they can use to their advantage. He signs fluently and Sam is already learning it, mimicking the motions.

Bobby and John are holed up together, pouring over lore books and researching away. Dean pays them little mind. They’re confident of themselves and that leaves plenty of room to work with. It won’t take much to guide them where he wants them to go.

They like to keep Dean and Sam out of the loop, giving commands without explanations so Dean uses that. He lets them make their own conclusions and at night when everyone else is asleep the other one whispers to him. He can see and hear things that no other can, watching the house unseen.

Bobby thinks Castiel really is a human boy who met Dean by chance. John is still unsure and suspicious. They’re looking for a record of Castiel, some report of a missing child somewhere.

The world is full of people, billions.

At night Dean can creep around without waking anyone, decades of being silent have trained him so. He looks around on the computer, it’s awkward and hard to relearn but Dean is determined. He finds a nameless boy that looks close to Castiel in Iceland that had been reported missing years ago. The entire situation looks questionable, the photo is three years old to the missing date and it wasn’t the parents who reporting him gone. There is a suspicion of abuse and it works perfectly for Dean and Castiel.

As he grins at the computer screen he feels the weight of something watching him.

Purgatory has sharpened his senses and Dean watches the screen reflection carefully as something large creeps up behind him, never making a sound. A heavy scent rolls into the room suddenly, it’s a rancid thing that Dean recognizes immediately. His shoulder slump and he relaxes, leaning back as a long muzzle rests on his shoulder, jagged teeth and grotesque muscle exposed.

Lifting a hand, Dean rubs affectionately at the other's face. When it licks at his neck he feels a twist of desire as the warm tongue runs over his skin. It’s not yet time but soon it will be.

“I know,” he whispers to the creature looming behind him. They have to wait but Dean is always cautious of how much time goes by between a breeding. Since the first time when his son was nearly killed, Dean had always been careful to track. He reaches back and rubs a hand along the other’s underside, prodding at its stomach. It’s bloated but not stiff, weeks yet then.

Dean lets the monster nuzzle him as he plans out what has to be done.

 

The next time John and Bobby try to get information from Castiel he begins to hint he doesn’t want to go home, that he was unwanted. After a week of gentle coaxing from Dean as requested by John, Castiel admits his parents hurt him. Once Bobby and John promise not to send him back, he tells them he is from a small town in Iceland. That his parents hurt him, he reveals his scarred chest, long jagged marks and puckered skin, years old and still healing over. It moves Bobby to pity and he looks for any international children alerts online. The missing report for a boy matching Castiel pops up and Bobby is satisfied. He is certain Dean has found an abused child and bonded to him. John isn’t convinced but it is enough to make him let up on Castiel.

The fact that Castiel has come from across the world seems to confirm their suspicions that Dean was pulled into purgatory. That he met Castiel by chance and because he was human, when they pulled Dean out, Castiel came with him. They don’t tell any of this to Dean but the other son whispers in his ear each night, keeping him up to date on what he hears going on around them. Dean can recall a witch vaguely as the reason he was taken int he first place. They interrupted her and she tossed Dean across the glowing seals on the floor. Dean remembers sliding on the floor and landing in the forest, alone. Everything that came after that has made him who he is now, cunning and strong. But he needs to play another role for a bit.

So Dean acts at being a teenage boy, laughing with Sam and working on vehicles. He winks at girls when they’re out and makes dumb jokes. He fills the role expected of him, what he can remember.

The only difference is Castiel.

Dean holds his hand wherever they go, he guides him carefully and learns more sign language with Sam. They speak with Castiel often and Bobby is learning it as well. John doesn’t often do it, but he understands Castiel’s signs well enough that he must be teaching himself.

They pass by a full week before John gets restless. Without anything to research and with Dean back safe he begins to want to get out hunting again. John slowly begins to believe Castiel isn’t a threat and when someone calls with an emergency he takes off for a weekend.

Bobby is more relaxed and Sam in convinced already so they can get away with more, but they’re still careful. Extreme caution and paranoia are the only reason Dean’s still alive so he lets both guide him as they go along.

Still, Dean takes moments where he can.

Bobby and Sam went to the post office to send some shit off.

Dean’s out back against the garage, tucked away and hidden from view. Castiel is in sight but busy with a puzzle toy Sam gave him. Castiel is still amazed at modern things, the TV, game systems, running water, even the toilet. Anything Purgatory didn’t have is something brand new to him. Dean manages to hide most of his amazement under the believed abuse, that Castiel was kept locked away from any and everything.

Still, it’s the simple things Castiel likes best, so the wood puzzle block holds his attention as Dean get fucked a few feet away.

Purgatory had forced that on them.

Dean couldn’t leave Castiel alone at any point with monsters everywhere so while Dean gets pounded, Castiel stays in sight. It used to be humiliating for Dean but now it doesn’t stir anything in him.

He’ll do whatever it takes to keep his kid safe.

Dean tries to keep quiet but he knows he doesn’t truly have to. No one will come running and no monsters are lurking nearby. Every lunge slams him up against the wall and lifts him off his feet a bit. His asshole is aching already from the thick length and it’s so far inside him Dean would swear it’s in his throat. God, how he’s come to love the feeling of it.

He’s got his back on the shed they're pressed against, legs lifting up as the other grabs at his thighs, keeping Dean’s legs spread so it can ram into him hungrily. The monster always gets a bit crazy during sex, panting and lost in the pleasure.

But then, it’s the only real good thing it’s ever known. The only feeling beyond pain and anger, viciousness and survival.

Every rocking motion lifts him and makes him swallow a groan. Long grotesque limbs hold Dean’s body in place; move him as they want to reach the best angle inside him. Dean just holds on and loves every second of it.

The other looms over Dean, a massive thing that makes him feel tiny. It reeks of sulfur and rot but Dean’s long used to the scent. When it thrusts hard, it’s cock going deep into Dean, he hisses out and it ends with a whimper. He can feel the pulse of heat, his insides being soaked down with its seed.

Dean clutches at its grey skin, holding on as it empties inside him. It’s not a proper breeding, it’s not the time for that yet. But the other likes sex and after so many years of only monsters to fuck, so does Dean.  

When it pulls back and slides out Dean feels like his hole is gaping open, he tries to clench but seed still drips. He swallows against the feeling and slides down the wall, slumping in the dirt as the monster peers down at him with its blue-black eyes.

Castiel walks over to him out after the other leaves, worried hands touching Dean’s face. Castiel and the other one have a strange relationship, a curiosity of each other but they can't touch. So they just watch each other usually. Dean does know that the monster will defend Castiel if Dean can't for some reason. It understands that much.

He smiles tiredly at the concerned boy at Castiel worries. He doesn't understand sex just yet, he thinks they were play fighting perhaps.

“I’m fine,”

Castiel frets and Dean lets him, lets him feel useful as he fetches Dean water so he can clean his sticky thighs.

“It’s gonna be ok,” he reassures the boy, hugging Castiel once he’s cleaned up and dressed again.

Castiel crawls on Dean’s lap, snuggling close for comfort.

The other one lingers nearby, watching them both on guard. It is a misshapen and hideous thing, a vague human-ish form with sunken skin and twisted limbs. There was a time when Dean was disgusted but after all these years he is long used to it. Some part of him started to like it, to crave and even want it. Dean's attracted to its strength and power, to how fast is can move when it wants. Castiel is achingly human and the other has proven himself a thousand times over, helping Dean, fighting with him, hunting with him, and looking after Castiel at times. That dependability in a world where literally everything was out to kill them became a treasured prize. Dean became a willing sex partner quickly and they've carried on since then. He can't recall his sexuality before he was taken very well, but he does know now that the horrid looking monster excites him. Even the ache of his ass after, the feeling of being used hard. Even when it comes time for the breeding. If anything, Dean might like the breeding best.

 

They fall back into how life was before Dean left it seems, Castiel makes a place for himself and eventually they leave Bobby’s house. They go back to traveling and hunting, chasing down monsters of all sorts.

No one mentions the idea of Castiel leaving them. Dean is very careful to work on that, to show that he is all Castiel has in the world. That he wants to be that.

But John has never been one for sympathy or willing to take on responsibilities he feels aren’t his.

So a woman comes to visit, a hunter’s widow named Sarah.

Dean knows why she’s there immediately and he pulls Castiel aside the second he can to explain it. The last thing he needs is the boy panicking.

Castiel does clutch at Dean frantically when Dean tells him.

“I won’t,” the boy hisses, voice low and rough from disuse. Fear makes him dangerous, as he grips Dean to hard and it hurts. Castiel is just beginning to show signs of something more, a powerful strength one of them. Dean rubs the boy’s hair soothingly.

“Of course not. I don’t expect you to go with her for a second. Nothing will make me let them take you. No monster ever got you right?” Dean reminds him and Castiel relaxes a bit. Dean kneels so he can look the boy in the eye.

“I won’t ever let anything take you away, you will always have a choice, and if you wanna stay with me,” Dean is cut off when Castiel grabs him, hugging Dean tightly.

Dean returns it and pretends not to see Bobby down the hall, having overheard the end of their conversation.

The woman is nice enough, if a bit gruff. But she does seem genuine about meeting Castiel. Dean feels a touch bad because Castiel won’t even acknowledge her. He won’t look at her, sign to her, or do anything that suggests she exists.

“You’re being very rude,” John points out and Castiel signs furiously. His reply is hard to follow but he calls John rude for trying to get rid of him. His eyes tear up and he storms from the dinner table.

Dean knows his reaction is important.

“You can’t just dump him on some lady,” Dean snarls, slamming the table as he stands.

He’s never acted like this before.

Dean remembers being an obedient son so the shock on his father’s face makes sense. But it turns quickly, John Winchester doesn’t tolerate much.

“He was all I had when we got lost together, I promised him I would be there for him, don’t you get that? Don’t you care?”

“We can’t just take a kid on the road with us, dragging them from place to place when what he needs is stability,” John growls back. Bobby’s face twists at the hypocrisy.

“What about me?” Sam cried out.

“If that’s all that matters, then we can stay here!” Dean shoots out, glancing at Bobby who’s frowning like hell now. “If that’s ok,” Dean adds with a weak tone, a vulnerable sound that he knows the man is weak too.

“You boys are always welcome around here, Castiel too,” Bobby finally says and John turns his anger onto him.

Dean leaves the room, grabbing Castiel’s dinner plate and going to find him. The boy is upstairs, sitting on the bed waiting, not a hint of his previous upset present now.

Ruffling his hair, Dean offers him his plate and they settle in to wait out the argument. Sam joins them shortly after, angry and sullen after fighting with their father. Dean knocks their shoulders together and his brother leans on him.

“We’ll figure it out, all three of us,” Dean assures him and Sam nods, smiling at Castiel.

Come the morning Dean is woken by his father. John shakes him away and leads Dean from the bedroom, Castiel and Sam still sleeping on the bed.

“We’re going to head out in a few hours,” John explains, his tone suggesting Bobby has told him to get the hell out after they fought last night.

“All of us?” Dean questions and his father frowns, giving him a dark look that once would have cowed Dean. But he stands still, refusing to back down as the man studies him, reading Dean’s resolve.

“Bobby can look after Castiel, he’ll be fine here and we can visit him,” John finally explains and Dean nods his head slowly, looking back to the bedroom.

“If it’s all the same to you then, me and Sammy will stay too.”

“The hell you will,” John growls and Dean stares his dad down.

“Listen, I get hunting if important and all that shit, but I’m not fucking around here,” Dean finally explains, tone calm despite a hard undertone. Again, his father’s eyebrows rise, he wasn’t expecting this. The Dean he knows would never have and Dean needs to be careful or he’ll have the man suspicious of him.

“I’m not abandoning that kid. He comes with us or we stay.”

Dean walks away then, going to make breakfast as his dad makes his choice.

When Sam comes downstairs he tells Dean that their father said Castiel is coming with them.

Dean’s playing a dangerous game, John is one of the best hunters there is and if he’s not careful the man could turn on him.

He has to be careful, while keeping them all safe.

 

They make up a fake ID for Castiel and he becomes their cousin.

Dean looks after Castiel mainly but Sam helps out.

He likes not being the youngest Dean suspects. Castiel is also very keen to learn and Sam works with him constantly, happy to have someone interested in education for once. They spend hours going over textbooks, Sam teaching Castiel without judgment. He thinks the boy is a terrible reader but the reality is Castiel doesn’t know how too. Dean’s been working with him when they're alone, trying to catch him up quickly. His mind is amazing and Castiel can learn at an unreal rate so he picks it up consistently. They manage their lies carefully.

At times Dean has to leave him to go help his dad with hunts. He hates it utterly, his skin crawls every second he’s not there to look after Castiel. But it would be like a red flag to his father if Dean refused to leave him. After he pushed to have the boy come with them Dean has to play the obedient son again to sooth his father’s suspicions. So he goes on the hunts and plays the young boy who’s still learning. The monsters are obvious to Dean after so long around them, they just seem to stand out, how they move and act. But he keeps that to himself and lets his dad hunt, only doing what’s assigned to him.

When Dean is gone he uses his phone to keep in touch with Castiel, calling every moment he gets, mindful not to let his father see.

Sam takes his duty to look after Castiel seriously and Dean’s so appreciative for that. He thinks he might come to love the kid all over again for all the things he does for Castiel. Sam willingly takes him under his wing, talking about schooling and fun things, just constantly looking out for Castiel when Dean can’t.

 

His first day of school is nerve-wracking for Dean. They make false documents to get him in when he’s ready. Dean hadn’t been keen on it but in the end, he knew they would have to. Castiel would need a human education, it would help him blend in that much more.

Even still, Dean keeps worrying and freaking out, so used to Castiel as his shadow. He ends up driving over early to check up on Castiel. He’s fine though, frowning at math equations curiously. Between Sam’s tutoring, Dean’s teaching, and Castiel’s ability to learn at an inhuman rate, he’s able to get by in his classes. He also uses it to learn more about kids his age, Castiel begins to mimic them a bit, studying to blend in even better. Dean figures Castiel’s mind is a young adult more than a child in some ways, his body just needs to catch up.

 

John was never an ideal father and after a few months, he eventually becomes absent. Leaving them in a rental while he hunts some monster. Sam stays late on Thursdays for an afterschool program.

It works out well.

The thing is, the other knows and understands that no one knows about it. That as long as it stays that way it can do as it pleases.

Dean’s just glad it’s not a killer and that it’s not focused on eating people left and right. He’s not sure how he would have handled that, having to kill innocent people to feed his kid. It would make everything that much more complicated.

No, the monster’s only real fault is its obsession with Dean.

He smells it before he sees him, the heavy musk of decaying flesh. Dean’s stomach should be turning but he feels his cock twitch and knows he getting turned on because of what is going to happen.

It’s midday with the sunlight filtering in, Dean’s on the couch watching a movie as the monster stalks in. It circles around him a few times and Dean kicks off his jeans and underwear. His dick is hard already. In the beginning, it was disgusting for him but necessary but after so many years of it, Dean’s gotten used to it. He hasn’t even tried to fuck with anyone else since he came back. There’s no real interest in other people for him anymore.

He can’t imagine the monster would react kindly either.

But it’s more than that.

Dean’s as obsessed with the other as it is with him.

It comes around to stand before him, staring at Dean as he looks back. After a moment he spreads his legs a bit and the creature slinks in between them. It’s twice Dean’s height, a huge thing with long-ass limbs that are powerful and deadly when it wants to be. Dean couldn’t break its grip if he wanted. He knows that.

He’s seen this big guy tear other monsters apart literally, limbs ripping and flesh tearing.

He drops his head back on the couch as long fingers curl around his thighs and pull his ass to the edge of the couch. Dean lets it, watching idly as it rubs its crotch against him. At first, there is nothing there but slick. Slowly though Dean feels it’s cock slide down and out of its body. A long thick thing, wiggling along his asshole like an eel and trying to push into him. It’s slimy and his body is used to it, letting it in as it drools inside him, getting him soaked to slick the way in. It gets thicker the more it comes out of the monster, Cock sliding from its body and directly into Dean. The size being to strain Dean’s ass as he grips the couch.

When he’s sure he can’t handle another inch the monster is inside him fully. Dean would guess the length of a forearm, the thickness too. He grunts when it begins rocking in him, back and forth.

The couch groans under their combined weight, barely holding together as the other lazily fucks Dean.

It builds quickly, it can never stay gentle for long and Dean’s cursing as it pounds him, hard strokes that punch his insides over and over.

Dean arches when it comes inside him, twisting at the suddenly too full feeling. Bony fingers clutch him though, refusing to let him escape as he whines. His belly bulges a bit and Dean shivers ignoring his own cock even as it spurts.

Afterward Dean stumbles to the shower, pausing to check in on Castiel who’s fast asleep on the bed.

Dean can handle this.

 

Each Thursday John is gone and Sam is at school so the other comes looking. Dean ends up getting fucked a lot in the months they’re at that rental. His ass gets used to it again and he gets an orgasm every day so he's happy enough.

But constant sex means something more than just a sore ass. The monster’s belly is getting hard now, it will need to breed again soon. It’s only a matter of time before it takes, Dean knows that. When they were in purgatory Dean was underfed and constantly stressed, always on the move and on high alert. Despite all the attempts to breed him, it only ever took once. But now that they're here, comfortable and well-fed, Dean expects he’ll get knocked up again soon.

The monster looks more and more like it’s father each day. Its skin begins to streak with dark blood red smears and it’s teeth have all come in. It’s maturing now and once it’s no longer a child it will be looking to truly breed for the first time.

Dean’s never been able to deny his either of his children.

Even this.

It’s a warm Thursday when the monster comes to breed. Dean can tell by the way it’s moving, circling Dean. It’s high on its instincts right now, a drive to procreate in control. When it had been younger it had gotten sick. Dean hadn’t known it needed to expel its eggs and so he watched helplessly as the other got weaker each day.

Then one night it curled up with him and thrust at Dean weakly. Pressing its long cock between Dean’s thighs, it rutted against him, growling weakly as it pushed the eggs from it. They were a mess of half decomposed rot.

Once they were out the monster sprang back and so when it started showing signs of that sickness Dean had coaxed it over him again.

The other eventually figured out breeding and shoving between Dean’s thigh stopped being enough. The first time it had fucked him, Dean had given a bit of a protest but it faded with time. The long cock dripped wetly, slicking the way few monsters did and it fucked good. Rough pounding motions, animalistic in a way purgatory had taught Dean to love.

Child or not, Dean came on the cock inside his ass.

The eggs could be pushed out after, thick gushes of slimy come the monster dumped with them helping Dean push each one out.

Eventually, Dean learned the signs just by feeling the other's belly. A pressure there that told Dean it needed to get its eggs out. Dean had never thought to find anyone else, never trusted anything in purgatory enough to try and use them. His body worked so he saw no reason not to use that to their advantage.

Eventually, they started having sex outside the breedings, the monster liked the pleasure of it and Dean was terrible at denying his kids anything.

Still, the breedings were the more intense sessions.

Dean was in the rental bed, on his back, naked and sweating as he muffled whines. The monster was over him, it had his ass lifted off the bed and pulled into its misshapen lap. It’s cock pressed as far as it could go. Dean’s asshole was soaking wet and twitching around the length inside it.

Panting a bit Dean pressed his face into the pillow when the first egg came, slowly bulging down the monster’s cock. Dean’s rim opened to a painful wideness, a bit of hurt and then the slide of it entering him, down his ass, hitting his prostate. A bite of pain, a stab of pleasure and the strange feeling of the egg leaving the monster’s cock, pushed inside Dean with a flush of semen to slick the way, a messy blanket for the egg.

Over and over they came, Dean twitching and tensing each time.

The monster didn’t stay still either. It might be easier to take if he did. But he rocked, little twitching thrusts. Not enough to pull free but enough to cause friction, a rubbing inside Dean that made him bite his hand. The monster hissed, enjoying it each time an egg left it. Dean was no better, eyes closed as he tried not to be too loud but it felt good.

Taking his cock in hand he jerked off as an egg dropped, the bite of pain made his hand speed up and then the twitch of pleasure pushed him over, Dean painting his stomach as he came to his son laying it eggs in him, he own grandchildren.

Afterward, Dean would stumble to the shower. It was so nice to have warm showers again. He used to have to rely on icy rivers but the nice hot water washed away all the sweat and seed on him.

His thighs were coated in a thick slimy come that seeped from his hole, the mess holding the eggs inside him. Once Dean was ready he leaned on the shower wall and jerked off a bit, getting hard before he fingered his ass.

He pulled at his rim until it hurt, getting himself as open as he could.

Biting his lip he started pushing. The fingers inside his ass could feel the first one, smooth and slippery as it pressed. Dean gritted his teeth and strained, pushing hard to get it out.

It felt like it would never come, insistent that it would stay inside him. But Dean worked his body, fingering his hole and he pulled at it, pressing and pushing until the egg came. It sat at his hole, a white tip peeking out and Dean whined, jerking off as he pushed harder.

The egg opened him up too wide again and the others inside him shifted. The egg finally came out with a wet splatter and another slid down inside Dean, pushing at his hole. Without pause, he forced it out, over and over as he jerked off. The bite of pain eventually did him in and Dean came with a breathless sound. Come splattering on the shower tiles.

The eggs were while lumpy things; they broke down in the water easily. Dean supposed they weren’t true eggs in a sense. The monster wasn’t old enough he figured. But the more time that went by the bigger the eggs got and the more they looked like actual eggs.

With time, Dean was certain they would be like the father’s eggs, thick heavy things that had wreaked Dean to force out. He’d done all he could to get them out but in the end, one had remained inside him, deep inside him stubbornly it stayed. Growing into his children.

The sloppy soft shell of the egg came out first, slicking the way before Castiel had come out, curled up and twitching, a new life in Dean’s trembling bloody hands. Desperately and achingly alone, Dean had loved his son with an intensity that never faded.

Eventually, it would happen again.

Another child.

By his first child.

In a sense.

Dean imagined before Purgatory he might have been bothered by the notion. Now he just tried to plan the easiest course for him and his growing family.

 

The next hunt John brings Dean along with him. They track a werewolf and Dean is careful not to do too well. He misses a few clues and lets his dad be the one to name who the monster is.

The werewolf doubles back on them though, going after Sam and Castiel in the motel.

John and Dean race to get there and Dean attacks the werewolf on sight.

They kick the door in and there is the monster trying to get at Sam and Castiel. They’ve turned a mattress on its side in the corner and are hiding behind it. Sam shouting bloody murder.

There’s a gun on the floor but Dean goes for the knife on the table.

His dad is taking aim but Dean’s not thinking.

All he knows is something is trying to hurt his child.

He brings the knife down in the monster’s back and when it twists around Dean yanks the blade free and slams it into the beast’s chest, sawing it down and gutting it.

The werewolf barely fights under the agony, the blade is silver and the wounds won’t heal. It’s more than enough time for Dean to grab its neck and hack away until the head comes free, the monster already dead.

But Dean never took chances.

He’s panting and covered in blood, clutching the knife in one hand and the decapitated head in the other.

When he looks up at his father, Dean knows his ruse has taken a hard blow.

Dean drops the head and tosses the weapon on the table.

“Sammy, Cas, it’s me,” he calls and pulls the mattress from the wall. Dean makes sure it falls over the body to hide it.

“We gotta go,” he tells them hurriedly and Castiel goes immediately, packing rapidly.

“Dean,” Sam looks horrified at him, at the blood everywhere. “You need a doctor.”

“No time, we gotta go. No way someone didn’t call the cops,” he explains.

His father silence is very telling.

They pack up and get out of there just as the cop car pulls up.

Warm blood is running down his face, his hands and chest, he’s covered in it.

Castiel and Sam are in the backseat, curled up with him and hugging Dean tightly, not caring about the blood.

 

“What the hell happened?” His dad asks later, once Sam and Castiel are sleeping.

“I freaked out. I thought it was going to get them and I freak out. Really bad,” Dean admits. Staring out the window as his father side-eyes him silently.

“There were a couple of times when me and Cas were lost in that forest. I thought I saw… things. It made me scared, I thought I might have to be vicious, we didn’t have anything to protect us. Tonight, it felt like that same fear.”

John nods his head and leaves Dean to pretend to fall asleep.

But he doesn’t buy the story at all and they both know it.

 

John starts watching Dean like a hawk, asking questions and taking him on hunts more. It’s annoying and it messes up the rhythm. Dean hates being away from Castiel for too long. He’s worried the boy will need him and Dean won’t be there, that it’ll only take a second and Castiel will be gone. Too many years in purgatory, surrounded by monsters Dean figures.

Dean is a devoted parent and he’s determined to see Castiel grow up. To see both of his kids grow up.

The months go by, his father is relentless and works Dean hard, looking for slip-ups and mistakes.

John is always around and watching him these days.

Castiel clings to him more, demanding his attention since he leaves more and Dean gives it freely. The other finds him too, moments in the night when his dad’s not watching.

Dean doesn’t grow lazy or lax, he stays on guard and alert.

No the problem, in the end, was that Dean just didn’t expect it.

He struggles to play the role of the good son for his father, to be the soldier his dad is used too. But Dean can’t override his instincts and sometimes he screws up, fights too aggressively, snarls at the monster, or attacks with a knife instead of a gun. His dad catalogs every little thing and Dean expects him to eventually confront Dean. He has plenty of reactions and excuses planned out. It feels like it’s all coming to a head and Dean is preparing for it.  

 

The last thing he expects though, is for John to go after Castiel.

 

Dean drops Sam and Castiel off at school for the day. His dad left that morning for a job a few hours ago so Dean has the rental to himself. He’d like to screw around but they’ll be in the little town for a few months so he goes looking for work. He’s a nineteen-year-old drop out so his prospects are weak but Dean has charms and he knows how to use them. He manages to get work helping at a loading warehouse.  

After a long day of work he goes to pick up the boys and it takes a few minutes for worry to set in.

He sees Sam finally but Castiel isn’t with him.

Dean’s heart begins to pound when he sees the worry on his brother’s face. Sam sees the car and jogs over to Dean’s window.

“Castiel is missing, he wasn’t in his class today. We split up this morning like we always do and we usually meet at lunch but sometimes Castiel stays and gets help with work so I didn’t think it was that weird,” Sam is babbling but Dean’s not listening, his mind is turning over every and anyone who knows about Castiel.

The list is terribly short.

“Get in,” Dean snaps and Sam scrambles to obey. They take off while Dean thinks. None of the monsters have ever noticed Castiel. Even the werewolf that attacked them had done so thinking Castiel was just like Sam.

Human.

Bobby knows Castiel exists but he think’s the boy is a human as well.

There’s only one person who knows about Castiel and suspects him of anything.

Dean calls his dad’s cell. It rings over and over, the anger in Dean rising.

He tosses the phone over to Sam when it frustrates him too much.

“Keep calling him,” he barks and glares at the road.

Dean checks the rental, tears it apart looking for anything. But all the hunting gear is missing.

What he does find is a rental lease, the place is paid for three months. They stay for months on end, that part is normal. But Dean’s never seen his father pay that far in advance. It’s always been by the month since he never knew how long a hunt would take. He also left Dean cash to pay for the rental for next month in case he didn’t come back in time. The money, Dean realizes isn’t for the rental. It’ll cover food for him and Sam.

Dean punches the wall until the drywall breaks.

“Dean?” Sam looks spooked, staring with wide eyes.

“Dad… he…it has to be him,” Dean chokes and Sam looks ill.

“You think… you think he took Castiel? Took him to dump him somewhere.”

Dean doesn’t answer, covering his face with his hands and sliding down to the floor. John tested Castiel for all sorts of things and he passed easily but when Castiel realizes he’s being taken from Dean he’ll panic. He might speak or he might break something. His inhuman strength will show. That would be all the reason John would need to put a bullet in Castiel’s head.

The very thought makes Dean’s stomach turn.

“Dean, here,” Sam calls out, bringing his laptop with a map opened up.

“I keep a tracker in Dad’s truck when he hunts. Just in case,” Sam explained and Dean jerks up, turning the laptop to see where his father is.

The man is hours away, in a different direction than where he said he’d be.

Dean swallows and then scrambles for the phone.

He has to do this right.

He can't panic.

“Hello, what ya want?” Bobby grumbles.

“I need your help,” Dean doesn’t have to fake the fear in his voice.

 

He packs up the impala, Sam helping him. The boy is pissed to high heaven but he doesn’t bitch like usual, picking up on Dean’s livid mood.

Still, Dean needs to pave the way.

“Listen, I’m not leaving you behind because I think you can’t help,” he explains, pausing before he gets in the car to drive away.

“Dad… he thinks Castiel is a monster.”

Sam looked floored.

“He thinks we might be infected too, that you might be a monster. I thought dad was just being weird and over thinking. I never thought he’d do anything. I… I don’t think he planned on coming back,” Dean lies.

“I don’t even know if Castiel’s still alive,” Dean chokes, because it’s a real fear.

His brother slams into his middle, hugging him as tightly as he can.

“You gotta stay here Sammy. ‘Cause dad might see you and point the gun.” Sam shivers in his arms and Dean squeezes him before pulling away.

“Stay here. Bobby will get here in a few hours. If anyone shows up you know what to do.”

Sam nods his head and pats his side, he’s armed with a loaded gun for safety.

“Just…” Sam looks lost, impossibly young. “Be careful Dean.”

He nods his head and ruffles Sam’s hair.

 

Once Dean’s on the road he floors it. The highway is quiet in the evening so he finds little trouble along the way.

His dad stopped in the middle of empty fields and when Dean pulls up, he finds a abandoned barn. He parks across the fields and leaves the car. The other son arrives shortly after, trailing Dean. He knows the rules of hunting with Dean, staying low and being careful.

They hide when his dad leaves the barn, walking to the truck and getting in. Once he pulls out and is out of sight, Dean sprints to the barn.

Fear is burning through him, making his body feel numb.

Castiel is in the middle of the barn, tied to a chair.

Dean can’t get to him fast enough. He trips to his knees and slides to his son, lifting his head and frantically looking for a pulse.

Castiel blinks sleepy eyes at him, drugged, but alive.

Alive.

Dean’s shoulders slump as he drags in a shaky breath, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s and clutching him close.

Dean works on untying him and getting Castiel safe.

He doesn’t notice the monster right away. But it growls out, tense and afraid. Dean looks up and realizes the other is trapped. It can’t move, seals on the floor are holding it in place. The whole barn is covered in them.

Dean feels foolish, turning to find his dad waiting.

John Winchester was the best hunter.

Dean feels cold but his mind works hard, planning as he get’s Castiel untied and pulls him closer, into his lap.

“You think he’s not dangerous but you’re wrong,” his dad tells him. He sounds so sincere and sympathetic. Like he’s really trying to convince Dean.

“He’s not human and you know that. What ever happened in Purgatory, he tricked you and he used you to get free.” John has a loaded gun. Dean’s sure he has more on him, at least one tucked into the waistband of his pants. Knives all over.

“He brought this thing, this monster. If we can kill them, you can be free Dean, you can beat them.”

“They’re just kids,” Dean whispers, staring at his father. There’s no doubt in his dad's gaze though.

“They’re monsters,” John replies carefully. “Trust me Dean, I can help you.”

“H-How,” Dean’s voice cracks. He can feel tears burning in his eyes as he clutches at Castiel’s slumped form. “How can you help me?”

“We just need to destroy him. Castiel is the key. The monster is linked to him. It can’t be hurt, Castiel can though.”

John sounds certain and so Dean checks the boy, finding a long cut along Castiel’s arm, a test. John obviously knew about the monster as well, had tried to kill him already. God, Dean was so stupid to think he could outsmart his father.

“You want to kill a child?”

“I want to kill the monster posing as a child.”

Dean stared at his father, heart sinking in the knowledge of what had to be done.

“You’re certain of that. What if he isn’t a monster? What then?”

“I’m certain Dean,” John spoke absolute, he was convinced and intent.

It was hopeless.

Dean sucks in a shaky breath and begins to cry. Sobs shake his body as Castiel lies in his lap, not truly awake. The monster fights in its prison angrily and afraid, more so to see Dean upset.

Dean covers his mouth and fights the pain in his heart. This will be one of the hardest things he's ever done, to kill someone he loves. A warm hand lands on his shoulder and Dean looks up at his father, kneeling in front of him.

“We can beat this Dean.”

Dean nods his head.

And then he punches his father.

A hard, precise, hit to his throat that sends him flying back on his ass, gasping for air. Dean kicks the gun from him and then delivers a vicious kick to John’s face, blood spraying. Dean wipes his face and disarms his father. He checks him for weapons and beats him anytime it looks like John is gaining his senses.

After a thought, Dean takes two knives and puts one through each of his father’s hands. He ignores the screams and pins the man spread out on his back, exposed.

“How do I break this seal around him, what did you give Castiel?” He calmly asks while his father chokes on his own blood.

“Dean,” he gasps and Dean picks up another knife, kneeling beside his father.

“I’ll ask you again, how do I break the seal and what did you drug Castiel with?”

His father stares at him.

“My son is dead,” he finally croaks, tears shining in his gaze.

“No. I am your son,” Dean corrects. There no point in explaining it but Dean wants John to know, to understand. He deserves that much. Dean for all that has happened, still loves his father.

“I wasn’t in purgatory for a month. I was there for decades. Trapped in this tiny human body with monsters chasing me. They loved to torture me, to rape me, to do whatever they wanted. You can’t die in purgatory, you just keep healing, over and over. You never forget the sight or the feeling of your own guts hanging out of your sliced belly.”

“I’m sorry,” he really does look sorry too.

“I had to be strong, I had to fight. But there were always stronger monsters. Always something more powerful, faster and smarter than me.”

Dean checks on Castiel and then walks over to the monster, the seals are glowing still and Dean knows enough to know there are words needed to break this one.

“There was a great twisted beast. Like this one,” Dean looks up at the monster, imagining its father. “He was bigger though, stonger and faster, meaner. He killed anything it came up against.”

He looks back at his father, still pinned and watching him with such sad eyes.

“It raped me until my belly grew, until I had its child. Tearing it’s way from my stomach. Labor really sucks,” Dean jokes.

“They're monsters, Dean, we can destroy them.”

“Don’t you get it, their my kids Dad, I raised them. I’ve fought and bled for them for years. Hunting for them, protecting them at all costs. When the other, the monstrous one needed to breed, to get rid of the eggs inside him, I used my body to help him. I’ve given everything to my kids, do you honestly think I’d let you kill them.”

John Winchester just laid there watching Dean.

“I love them,” he explained. “I love my children Dad, and I won’t let you hurt them. Can you promise me you won’t?”

His father didn’t even bother to lie to Dean. He looked solemn but resigned.

“Castiel is a monster, isn’t he,” he finally rasps the question, he still needed to know. Still needing to be right even after all Dean told him.

The hunt was all important.

“No. He isn’t in the way you’re thinking. Castiel and the monster are the same thing. Castiel was born first and then he grew a great lump in his chest when he was young and eventually I had to try and cut it out. The monster was inside him. I don’t know what that means. I don’t know if Castiel is the human part or if he’s the monster’s soul maybe, I don’t know and I really don’t care. All I know is there are one, they share the same memories and thoughts, their a single being in two bodies. Their my kids and I will protect them.”

Dean looked down at the father he barely remembered, a gruff distant man who was never there. But at the same time, Dean was certain he loved him, loved his sons as best as he could.

“I’m sorry. If I thought for a second you would leave us alone…”

John nodded his head, he wasn’t scared of death. He faced Dean so calmly and damn, if a touch of that old father worship didn’t flow through Dean.

“Protect your children,” he father said, accepting. It felt like the closest moment they had ever had between them, a perfect moment of comprehension and understanding.

Dean smiled weakly. “Tell me the seal to let him out. Tell me what you drugged Castiel with.”

His father remained silent.

Dean picked the knife back up.

 

Castiel wakes in the car on the way back. The drug in him wearing off as he blinks awake finally. Dean pulls over so he can hug Castiel properly, checking him over and pressing reassured kisses to his face.

“I was afraid,” Dean confesses.

Castiel hugs him tightly.

The boy sits back and pulls off his shirt. Down his back is a long elaborate series of markings; they look like an abstract tattoo, dark like dried blood. Castiel always had them, so did the monster, a matching set. Eventually they learned what they meant in Purgatory, they proved utterly useful for hiding and protection.

He was thankful that Castiel could also hide them as well, making them fade into his skin so he appeared normal.  

Dean watched them shift and the monster came forward, twisting around as it crawled from the markings, from Castiel’s own body. It filled the space of the car, making it feel too small.

It rubbed its face on Dean’s neck, pressing in close as Castiel hugged him again.

“My sons,” Dean breathed, reassured as the clutched at them both. Dean would see them safe. Nothing else mattered more.

 

Bobby was waiting for him, Sam safe and secure with him. The boy rushed the embrace Dean tightly and then turned to hug Castiel as well.

“What happened?”

“Dad. He drugged Cas, I grabbed him and took off,” Dean explained. Bobby frowned behind Sam and Dean met the older man’s gaze.

“I don’t know if he was following.”

“Well he sure as shit won’t be kidnapping anyone here,” Bobby decreed and waved them all into the house.

Bobby locked the house up tight that night and Dean sat in the living room, Castiel and Sam curled up on each end of the couch, fast asleep.

“You ok boy?” Bobby asked Dean, voice soft to keep the boys sleeping.

“Not really. My dad was certain Castiel was a monster, when I saw him… he didn’t hesitate to pull a gun on me.”

“Jesus,” Bobby cursed softly.

“These last few months, he’d been acting weird but I kept making excuses, that he was on to a hunt, that he really didn’t think Castiel or Sam…” Dean trailed off, rubbing his face. “I didn’t think he would convince himself that it was actually true.”

“John’s been walking that fine line for years, I always knew a hunt would get him but…” Bobby sounded hollowed. “Not like this. Never like this.”

Dean nodded his head weakly.

 

They waited a week and John didn’t come looking for them. No one had heard from him or seen him.

The week turned into a month and soon the summer was fading into the fall.

Sam and Castiel enrolled in the local school on Bobby’s insistence.

Sam was excited in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. Talking about staying an entire school year, possibly even more. He took to living with Bobby immediately, shaping a ‘normal’ life for him and Castiel.

Dinner at seven everyday, bed by ten, a board of chores to be done. It was something from a movie or tv series but Sam loved it so Bobby went along with it. Castiel, ever curious, took to it as well so Dean followed along.

It was mid-October when Dean went to check on a lead about John.

“It might be nothing, but I want to check, see if it’s him and if he’s still after Castiel and Sam.”

“Take someone with you at least,” Bobby rumbled and Dean nodded his head.

“I’m gonna meet up with Jo at Ellen’s, bring her along,” Dean lied. Jo was always willing to go along with that sort of lie, proving the ability to hunt was important to her.

“I’ll be gone a week at most, call every night and if anything gets weird, I’ll bail. But I have to check. Despite everything, he is still my dad,” Dean huffed and Bobby didn’t look pleased but he nodded his head gruffly.

“Be careful,” he sighed.

 

Sam and Castiel put up more of a fight, worried and scared for Dean. Sam feared Dean finding John and their father turning on Dean, hurting him. Castiel feared Dean’s body wouldn’t be able to handle the strain, in Purgatory he would always heal eventually.

Here now, giving birth would be difficult.

But Dean had little options. The monster part of his son had come of age and so his eggs had taken in Dean. As before, all had passed through him but Dean kept careful count and he noted one missing. One egg that had taken root inside him. Just as the monster that had sired Castiel and his shadow sibling.

Dean’s belly showed the barest of mounds but it was there and it was beginning to hurt inside him. Dean remembered this from his first birth, the ache days before the labor.

He couldn’t have the child in Bobby’s house, sealed from monsters as it was. He had managed to carefully alter the seals until both his sons could come in. But the babe would be too new and too weak to know how to bypass them.

Dean needed to go off and bring his next child into the world. He'd made some arrangments with a witch to help him.

There was no fear of John. Not really.

A distant part of Dean loved his father still, recalled the man who raised him. But more heavier than that faded love was the desperate adoration he held for his children. An all-consuming need to protect them.

And so his father never left that barn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Castiel and the monster are a sort of ying yang thing in my head, the same soul existing in two bodies, sharing thoughts and memories. I feel like when Castiel's body ages up he and his monster half will keep Dean snug between them. I was thinking maybe that Castiel despite being male, could bare Dean's kids and they would have this whole fucked up incest hive of offspring running around. 
> 
> Or something. 
> 
> Talk at me on my tumblr! the-miss-lv.tumblr.com


End file.
